A Daddy's Heart
by Kuriboh101
Summary: Alex, Jaden and Alexis's daughter and Jaden spend one day together...read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A Daddy and Daughter Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Kuriboh: I do not own any yugioh.**

**It's been 5 years since Alexandrea(Jaden and Alexis daughter) was born. Jaden and the rest of his family never felt happier. They felt like one big happy family; and Jaden never felt this proud. But now let's get on with the story... shall we?**

**Alexandrea(Alex) was in her room playing duel monsters with her mother, Alexis. " Now I use polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blader Skater to maker... Cyber Blader!" shouted Alexis as Cyber Blader was being summoned.**

**Cyber Blader:2100 ATK**

**Alexandrea looked at the monster's attack strength, she was totally defensless. "Uh oh what do I do?" asked Alex to herself. She looked at the cards in her hand, it didn't look very promising.**

**"Now Cyber Blader attack her life pionts directly!" shouted Alexis. Cyber Blader attacked Alex and she lost the duel.**

**Alexis's life pionts:500**

**Alex's life pionts:1500- 0**

**Alex was on the floor. Alexis approached her and held out a hand. Alex smiled and took her mother's hand, Alexis helped her up.**

**Alexis bented down and looked at her daughter face to face. "Hey, it's ok, you're getting better and I'm proud of you for that." said Alexis sweetly. **

**Alexandrea lifted up her head and smiled,"Thanks mama." Alexis smiled at her five year old daughter and kissed her forehead. "Now it's for you to take a bath." said Alexis. Alexandrea quickly gave her mother a hug and ran to the bathroom. Alexis just smiled at her.**

**15 minutes later...**

**"Seten turn off the computer!" yelled Alexis. Seten was typing on his computer,"Okay Mom!" yelled Seten back. Seten save his work and hopped on to his bed. **

**(Let me give you Seten's desciption. He has the same skin tone as Jaden. His hair and eyes were also from Jaden. The only thing he got from Alexis was his birthmark.)**

**(Alex's description:Blonde hair and skin tone like Alexis's. Brown eyes like Jaden. )**

**Back to the story...**

**Alexis said goodnight to Seten. Then she walked into her daughter's room. It was so pretty and perfect like her daughter. Alex was tucked under the covers. She looked a little down. "Is something wrong dear?" asked Alexis.**

**"Well... I miss daddy." answered Alex.**

**Alexis was instantly thinking of her husband, Jaden. Yes, she had to admit, he wasn't spending enough time with Alex or Seten lately. With all of his career, there was almost no time. True Alexis was a dueling teacher, but Jaden was a duel champ, his life was really busy.**

**"Honey... you have to understand. Your dad's scheadule is busy, but he works hard for us. I also wish he can spend more time with you and your brother but..." said Alexis but the Alex inturupped her.**

**"It's ok mama, he will someday. Good night mama." said Alex as she was closing her eyes and fell asleep. Alexis had tears in her eyes, but then wiped them away. Alexis kissed her on the cheek and walked out of Alex's room.**

**"Yes, Alex you WILL spend time with your father!" thoughted Alexis as she walked downstairs to the living room about to some watch TV.**

**10 minutes later...**

**Jaden unlocked the doors to his house. Alexis walked out of the living to find Jaden, all tired up. Alexis ran up to him and kissed him so intensly. Jaden's eyes widened and returned the kiss. Her lips tasted warm and welcoming. He loved it everyday. He can feel that Alexis missed him and he was sending messages that he missed her.**

**After Alexis broke apart Jaden put his arm around her waist. "How are you?" asked Jaden with a big smile.**

**"I'm feeling good... um can you check on the kids to see if they're asleep?" asked Alexis.**

**Jaden nodded his head and walked upstairs quietly so he won't wake them up. He went to Seten's room first. Everything looked fine. Jaden kissed his son on the cheek and left his room. He then walked into Alex's room. Alex looked like a peaceful little angel. She was sleeping sincere and sweet,just like her mother.**

**Jaden was feeling a mix of emotions. He didn't what to say and do. All he did was stroke his daughter's beautiful blonde hair and kissed her on the cheek.**

**Jaden walked out of her room. He walked into his and Alexis's room. Jaden pounded his fist on the wall. The last time he felted this angry was when he sacrificed his friends and they got sent to the stars. Then his anger and doubts blinded him and he turned into the Supreme King. Let me tell you, the Supreme King turned dueling into a living hell.**

**Alexis noticed the angered Jaden and placed her hand on his shoulder. Jaden noticed her and he put his hand around her waist.**

**"I just wish I can spend more time with her" whispered Jaden to her ear.**

**"Me too" added Alexis. Alexis was feeling sorry for Jaden. She loved spending time with her daughter, but she wanted that love to be spreaded into Jaden's life. Then she finally thought of an idea.**

**"Hey umm Jaden." stuttered Alexis. Jaden focus his full attention to his wife. "What is it Lex?" asked Jaden.**

**"How about you take Alex to work?" asked Alexis. Jaden's eyes widened "WHAT? doesn't she have school tomorrow?"**

**"Jaden, the school has a whole day off tomorrow. Besides I think it would be cool." said Alexis grabbing on to Jaden's arm. **

**"I don't know" said Jaden.**

**"Oh come on Jay, do it for your daughter" said Alexis, "do it for me" she said it in a sweet tone, that Jaden absolutly loved.**

**Jaden's felt swooned, but he gave it another thought. "Ok, I'll do it."**

**Alexis thought he was off to a goood start. "Thanks Jay, I'm proud of you and Alex will be proud of you too."**

**Jaden couldn't help, but smiled. He now knows what he must do. Jaden pushed Alexis on to their bed, and he slipped into the covers and snaked his arms around her, and held her tightly. Jaden captured her lips and Alexis was kissing back. Then they explored each others' mouth with there tounges. They tasted each other and it was good.**

**After ten minutes they broke away the kiss and they slept in each other's arms never letting for a long time.**

***So what do you think? I know it's short but don't hold it this story, there's still more. Send some REVIEWS!***


	2. Author's Note

_**Author's Note 1013**_

_Hey guys this is Kuriboh101. Sorry for the hold up. I was busy with test and school and all that. Anyway I'll update soon ASAP. Thank you for reading my stories. :D_

_Love ya,_

_Kuriboh101_

_Spoilers: _

_And yes Jaden and Alexis will have a new son named Jaden Jr._


	3. Chapter 2

Trapped and Bonded

Chapter 2

*don't own any yugioh*- kuriboh101

**Jaden's Pov.**

_**At 9:00 a.m. I was resting on my soft king- sized bed. I felt the sunlight shine on my shirtless back, but I felt some cool temperatures in the air. I opened my eyes slowly, but fully to see that Alexis has already awokened up from her sleep. Then I heard little pitter pattern of feet running across the halls.**_

_**"The kids must be awake." I thought in my mind. I got up and took a quick five minute shower. Then I got myself ready for the day. Yep, this is going to be one heck of a day. I left my bedroom and walked downstairs to the kitchen table to join my family.**_

_**I saw Alexis watching the news on TV with a mug of coffee held by her soft delicate hands that I just love to hold. I smiled and approached my wife. **_

_**"Good morning, honey" I said embracing my wife. Alexis was caught off guard for a second, but she smiled and embraced her husband and planted a small kiss on his lips.**_

_**"Good morning,dearest husband of mine" replided Alexis. I smiled and hugged her; and kissed my wife lightly on her lips. We parted from the hug, and I turned around and saw Seten (his son) slowly eating some cereal.**_

_**"Hey son!" I said hugging my son tightly. Seten felt like he couln't breathe, but he smiled a little and replided. "Hey dad."**_

_**I stopped hugging my son and I let him breathe again. I searched around the kitchen looking for my daughter, Alex.**_

_**"Where's Alex?" I asked to my wife.**_

_**"She's already finished her breakfeast; right now she's packing for the do know you're taking her to work right?" said Alexis.**_

_**"Yeah, but why is she packing?" I asked curiousitly.**_

_**"I recommened she bring some activities." said Alexis. I shrugged a bit; then I decided to make myself some coffee.**_

_**End of Pov.**_

_**Alex was rummaging in her room. She was looking for some activities to play with her father. She couldn't believe that she was going to spend time with her father after such a long time. She looked on her nightstand beside her bed. Her deck was on her nightstand; she picked it up, and looked at it. Then she thought, "What game is better than Duel Monsters in the YuGiOh world?"**_

_**Alex placed her deck into duel disk and placed the disk into her back pack with a picture of a Winged Kuriboh on it. Then she ran out of her room and rushed into the kitchen where her family was at.**_

_**Jaden turned around and saw his daughter running towards him and plundged herself at her father. She squeezed her embrace tightly. Jaden smirked and lightly hugged her. After thirty seconds she parted from the hug. "So daddy are you ready?" asked Alex constantly jumping on the floor. She was hyper; no more Hyper Sugar puffs for her.**_

_**"Yes sweetheart, I'm ready" replided Jaden. Alex stopped her jumping.**_

_**"Ok dad I'm going to wait for you outside." said Alex as she started to run. Alex ran to her mother and hugged her. "Bye Mama!"**_

_**"Bye sweety" said Alexis hugging her daughter. "Have fun with daddy."**_

_**"I will" said Alex. Then she parted the hug and ran to Seten and hugged him. "Bye big bro." Seten couldn't breathe with that hug. "Bye... ummm... sis" he said slowly, because of his sister choking him with her tight embrace. She may look like her mother, but gets alot from her father, which could be a problem.**_

_**Alex stopped hugging him and ran outside to Jaden's car. "Looks like I better get going, love" said Jaden.**_

_**Alexis nodded and smiled. "Ok, have fun."**_

_**"Bye" said Jaden pulling her into a warm heated kiss. After the kiss he left and Alexis was dazed. Then as the car was leaving the driveway Alexis smiled and waved goodbye. "Be safe" she thought.**_

_**In Jaden's car...**_

_**"So daddy, what do you got planned for us?" asked Alex in suspense.**_

_**"Well I have a duel at 11:00 at the Kaiba Dome today. Then I guess we can get some lunch. Then I got some work I need to get done with. Then we can do whatever you want to do. " said Jaden. "Sounds good?"**_

_**"Yes daddy." said Alex with her sweet innocent voice that made Jaden weaken a little.**_

_**Jaden turned on the radio and the Caramelldansen song was on. Alex loved that song. She couldn't do the feet motions to the song, because she was sitting on the car seat. Jaden also found this song catchy, but he didn't dance. All he did was smiled and hummed the tune while he was driving.**_

_**After 30 minutes...**_

_**"We're here." said Jaden as he was driving to the private parking spot.**_

_**Alex was looking around dazed. "It's the Kaiba Dome. It's been so long since I've been here."**_

_**"Well sweetheart, you're finally here." said Jaden. They walked over the the private area of the Kaiba Dome, where they saw a man guarding the door.**_

_**"Welcome to the Kaiba Dome sir." said the guard.(his name will be Heranto.)**_

_**"Hey, what's up Heranto?" asked Jaden.**_

_**Heranto had a big refrigerator body figure which was perfect for scaring off thugs. No harmful spirit would ever mess with Kaiba Corp, at least with him around. He had greased brown hair, wore a black suit, with dark sunglasses. Heranto knew Jaden since Jay was a small child. Heranto would protect his boss's son at all times. There was also Roland, but he would mostly be with Seto Kaiba (Jaden's father) , but when Seto wanted to be alone without him he would watch over Jaden how ever he could.**_

_**"Nothing harmful sir. Only excitment for your coming up duel." said Heranto. Heranto looked at Alex , and Alex hid behind Jaden. Jaden looked at his daughter cowarding behind him. He rub his daughter's back telling her that it's ok.**_

_**"This is my daughter, Alex." said Jaden. Heranto smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Miss Alex." **_

_**Alex walked towards Heranto slowly. "N...Nice to meet you sir"**_

_**"Miss Alex, please call me Heranto." said Heranto. "If there's anything you need I'll be happy to assist you."**_

_**"Thanks Heranto." said Alex with a little girl smile.**_

_**"Your welcome." said Heranto with a deep voice.**_

_**Heranto allowed Jaden and Alex to walk into the Kaiba Dome's private area. Then Jaden decided to take Alex to her seat. "Is this my seat daddy?" asked Alex.**_

_**"Yes sweetheart. I reserved this seat just for you." said Jaden. "Do you like it? Can you see the duel field ok?"**_

_**Alex saw Jaden's worried face and giggled."Yes daddy this is perfect. You can see everything from here."**_

_**Jaden smiled and looked at the dueling field with his daughter." Yes you can and it's a perfect view."**_

_**"Thanks daddy." said Alex hugging her father in a warm embrace.**_

_**Jaden smiled and returned the embrace."Your welcome... Alex."**_

_**Jaden walked three steps and quickly turned himself to his daughter. "If you need anything,these guards will help you." said Jaden pointing at one of Seto Kaiba's goons.**_

_**"Ok... and dad."said Alex.**_

_**"Yes sweetie." replided Jaden.**_

_**"Don't forget to get your game on.!" said Alex as she smiled.**_

_**Jaden smiled once more; he knew that he had his daughter's support. He gave her a thumbs up and ran behind stage, waiting for his match.**_

_After 15 minutes..._

_It was time for Jaden's pro duel._

_"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Kaiba Dome!" yelled the annoucer. Everyone started to scream and shout with excitment, not only because they were in the famous Kaiba Dome, but Jaden, one of the best duelist in Japan no... the world._

_"Now here we have our main star duelist JADEN!" yelled the annoucer._

_Everyone screamed and cheered for Jaden, weather it's at the Kaiba Dome or at home watching the duel on TV, or anywhere were there is a TV. _

_Alex cheered for her father as he was walking on the feild._

_"And his opponent, the King of Culinary Culture, Adolphe Pepin!" yelled the announcer._

_Adolphe is a plump french chef. He had his black hair pulled up in curls. His eyes were two black circles, and his nose was small. He wore a chef's outfit, including his chef's hat which sits on his head._

_The Kaiba Dome's referee climbed on the field and walked to the center of the stage. "Now Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Pepin, please shuffle your decks." said the referee._

_Jaden and Adolphe walked to the center of the stage and gave their decks to each other. "So your the Culture King that everyone talks about. Pretty sweet, well anyway good luck out there." said Jaden while shuffling Adolphe's deck._

_"Ahhh. Bonjour Monsuier Jaden Kaiba. Like the best dish served to royalty I am honored to le opponent against you Monsuier Kaiba. Le due'l will be me and you. I wish to serve you all I have to offer." said Adolphe. Suddenly Adolphe took a piece of cake from his pocket and ate it. When he was done he lick some crumbs off his lips, and Jaden had a little disturbed face on himself._

_"Uh ok then." said Jaden slowly taking his deck out of Adolphe's chubby hands._

_They walked to their sides of the gym and started their duel disk._

_"Ready? Get your game on!" yelled Jaden._

_"As you wish, I shall prepare this duel and then savor the victory. MY victory.!" said Adolphe._

_"Duel!" they said at the same time._

_Alex observe this duel. She saw her father and Adolphe dueling with their decks. She was very concerned about Chef Pepin's deck. After eight minutes of the duel; he proved his deck to be hard core. Everyone knew Adolphe was known for two things: his food and his dueling. Adolphe used a "Gourmet Food" deck, it seemed lame, but it serves some spicy flavors(meaning it's powerful)._

_"I wonder if this guy's dueling is as great as his food, because if it is he makes some irresitistable food.." Jaden thought._

_Though the situation was getting hopeless, Jaden finally found a way to win. Pepin used a lot of Spell and Trap cards so this was perfect to summon out Flame Neos with contact fusion. Jaden did and Pepin's life points went down to zero, making Jaden the winner of the duel._

_"Jaden Kaiba is the winner of the duel!" yelled the announcer._

_Everyone cheered in happiness. Jaden has beat the worldly famous chef. Pepin fell on his knees and cried, but he couldn't get back up because of his very plumpy body. Then two ... then four guardsfinally helped him up._

_Jaden smiled and waved to the cheering audience, then he walked to the private area of the Kaiba Dome. Alex got out of her seat and ran to embrace her father. "Oh daddy I knew you could do it.!"_

_Jaden smiled and stroked his daughter's blonde hair. "Thanks for your support sweetheart."_

_They finally stopped hugging and they walked out of the Kaiba Dome with Jaden holding Alex's small gentle hand._

_Alex looked around her and saw Kaibaland always as awesome as ever._

_"Daddy can we spend time in Kaibaland?" asked Alex._

_Jaden thought about it for a second. He knew he had work to do, but not only did he promise himself, but he also promised Alexis that he will spend time with their daughter._

_"PLEASE daddy." said Alex with her cute little puppy eyes._

_"Sure sweetheart." said Jaden._

_Alex hugged her father and they walked to the VIP entrance. Being the son of Seto Kaiba gives Jaden the home advantage. Seto only gave VIP permissions to his brother(Mokuba), his wife(Serenity),his son(Jaden), his daughter- in law (Alex), and his grandchildren (Seten and Alex.). Maybe his brother-in law (Joey) and his pals could get VIP permissions too, ...maybe._

_"Ready?" asked Jaden._

_"I'm always ready daddy." said Alex. Jaden smiled and they got on many rides._

_"Daddy, let's go on the Blue Eyes White Coaster.!" said Alex pointing at the rollercoaster ride._

_"Sure sweetheart." said Jaden with a smile. They got on the rollercoaster and they both enjoyed it. Jaden was being reminded of times when he was Alex's age ;and it felt great._

_After the rides, they started to play some games. Alex recieved many prizes and gifts. She got a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie, a Kuriboh hat, and Sheep Token balloon, a Dark Magicain Girl keychain, and so many more stuff._

_After two hours of fun Jaden and Alex left to go to Jaden's office in Domino City. But first they stopped for some ice cream._

_They entered an ice cream shop, and was greeted heavenly by a friendly ice cream employee._

_"Welcome to Frozen Fun, my name is Barney, and what can I get you two wonderful costumers." said Barney with a friendly smile._

_" I'll have a lemon sherbert please." said Alex._

_"Same here." said Jaden._

_"What a very excellent choice of flavor.!" said Barney cheerfully._

_Barney scooped two big scoops on each cone and gave them to Jaden. "Here you go sir." said Barney._

_"Thanks" said Jaden with a smile. Jaden gave Alex her icecream and got out his wallet. Barney helded his hand up. "No need for payment sir."_

_"Really... are you sure? asked Jadeen._

_"Absoluteley, nothing makes me more happier than seeing a father and a daughter spending time together. A daughter can truely see a daddy's heart. I know how it feels." said Barney._

_"Really?" asked Jaden. "Do you have a daughter?"_

_"Yep, but she's at Duel Academy. She's fulfilling her dream to become a pro- duelist." said Barney._

_"My father owns Duel Academy." said Jaden._

_"Really? I never knew Seto Kaiba's son went to Duel Academy, but I've seen you around in your duels." said Barney._

_"Yep, that's me!" said Jaden._

_"Well it's very nice to meet you." said Barney._

_"Nice to meet you too, Barney." said Jaden shaking Barney's hand._

_They stopped shaking hands and said their goodbyes. _

_Jaden was in his car with Alex listening to some Japanese Pop on the radio. "Since when did you like Lemon Sherbet?" asked Jaden._

_"Remember the time when I was a baby and you were holding me along with your lemon sherbert in a bowl?" asked Alex. Jaden nodded his head yes._

_"That time" said Alex. "Plus I get my love for lemon sherbert icecream from you daddy."_

_Jaden smiled when she said that. Yep she wasn't wrong about that._

_They finally arrived to the building were Jaden works at. Jaden escorted Alex to his cool office. Alex gasped at the place, it looked so cool._

_"Wow daddy, this is a beautiful office. " said Alex amazed._

_"Yep, I try to keep it orderly... and thank you." said Jaden giving Alex a kiss on her forehead._

_Jaden walked over to his chair at sat on it. "Well I have some computer work to do for KaibaCorp, but it won't be too long." said Jaden. "In the mean time, you can have some free time."_

_Alex smiled and then searched for some activities to do in her backpack. Suddenly the power went out and there was no light. Jaden was shocked and Alex looked scared and ran to her father for comfort._

_"Daddy I'm scared." said Alex._

_"Don't worry sweetheart, I got you, and it's not going to be completely dark."_

_"What do you mean?" asked Alex._

_"In this building we have emergency lights. In case of the power outage we use these lights for back up." said Jaden._

_Then the emergency lights turned on. Alex was finally relieved. "Wow that's pretty cool daddy!" said Alex._

_Alex graabed her backpack and searched in there. She finally took out her deck and started looking at it. Jaden noticed what she was doing and walked to her spot._

_"What do you have here princess?" asked Jaden._

_"My deck daddy." said Alex._

_"So has your mother been teaching you about duel monsters?" asked Jaden._

_"Yep, she sure has." said Alex._

_"May I take a look at your deck?" asked Jaden._

_"Sure." replided Alex as she was giving her deck to Jaden._

_Jaden carefully observed her deck. It consist of these series of monsters called "Hyper Heroes". They looked like Jaden's Elemental Heroes, but they were all colored Silver._

_"This is a pretty sweet deck." said Jaden."But do you want to know how to boost it up a bit.?"_

_"Sure." said Alex. Jaden reached in his pocket and founded a booster pack._

_"You need a booster pack." said Jaden handing her a booster pack._

_Alex quickly opened it and founded some cool cards. Three of them were rare. "Wow I love it, thanks daddy!" said Alex giving Jaden a big hug._

_"Anytime, my little duelist." said Jaden._

_Alex quickly entered the cards in her deck and then grabbed her duel disk and turned her attention to Jaden._

_"Hey daddy,let's duel!." said Alex putting her deck into the duel disk and then activating it. Jaden was shocked. Did she just challenge him to a duel. Jaden smiled and activated his duel disk.. "Ok, Get Your Game On!"_

_"I always have my game on daddy!" said Alex in ethusiasim._

_They dueled for twenty minutes, and at the end :Jaden won._

_"No I lost" said Alex falling on the floor. Jaden walked over to Alex and helped her up. "Now you just need to practice some more and have fun" said Jaden smiling._

_"You're right. Thanks daddy!" said Alex._

_Jaden nodded his head. "I should call your mother and tell her that the main power is out."_

_Alex smiled and then ran to her backpack while Jaden was calling Alexis._

_After five minutes..._

_"I called your mother and Uncle Mokuba. Uncle Mo said that he'll try to fix the power." said Jaden._

_"Ok" said Alex. Jaden saw his daughter drawing something on her sketchpad._

_"What are you drawing?" asked Jaden._

_"A monster. My own duel monster." said Alex._

_"So you're into designing new cards huh?" asked Jaden. "Well I desinged the Neos Spacians when I was your age."_

_"You did?" asked Alex._

_"Yep it was for a contest." said Jaden._

_"Wow, that sounds sweet.!" said Alex."If there's another contest may I compete?"_

_"Of cousre" said Jaden."May I draw a picture with you?"_

_"Sure daddy." said Alex. They were drawing for one hour straight. Then they played some more games until it was eight o clock._

_"Hey dad I'm hungry." said Alex._

_"Sure I have a battery charged microwave, we can heat up some pizzas." said Jaden. Alex gave Jaden a hug and Jaden hugged back. Jaden heated the pizzas and he and Alex ate the warm goodness. Then theye dueled one more time, and then Alex was sleepy._

_Alex yawned and sat on Jaden's lap and curled up against him."Here daddy I have a book, can you read it to me?" she said giving the book to Jaden who was sitting on his chair._

_"Gladly sweetheart." said Jaden with his warm smiled._

_The book was called. "A Daddy's Heart." It was a pop-up book. It's about a man and his daughter, as they love and care for one another. Jaden started to read the book to Alex who was on Jaden's lap curling close to him._

_After finishing the book, Jaden thought to himself about being a father. Not only does a child need attention, but the child needs love. Love is something that will last for an eternity. Jaden loved his family and he would do aanything for them._

_Jaden looked at his sleeping daughter, he smiled and held his daughter closely to him. Jaden kissed Alex's forehead and she smiled while sleeping._

_After ten minutes the power was back on. "Wow Uncle Mo must have fixed it."_

_Then Alexis and Mokuba walked into Jaden's office. "Hi dear." greeted Alexis._

_"Hi Alexis, hi Uncle Mokuba. What's up?" asked Jaden._

_"I just fixed the power circuts nephew. I see everything is running smooth" said Mokuba._

_"Yep thanks a lot." said Jaden with a smirk._

_Alexis smiled at her husband, then she looked at her daughter,Alex, sleeping in my husband's armss._

_"She's so precious. She looked like she had fun." said Alexis stroking her daughter's hair._

_"Yep and so did I." said Jaden smiling at his daughter in his arms. "May I hold her for the rest of the night dear?"_

_"Of course." said Alexis. "Jaden, I'm so proud of you."_

_Jaden smiled at his wife and kissed her gently on the lips. "We should get going." said Jaden._

_"Ok. Ummm Seten is in my car sleeping. " said Alexis._

_"Ok thanks Lex I was starting to get worried." said Jaden._

_"I'll take Alex's stuff in my car." said Alexis._

_"Ok. I'll meet you back at our house." replided Jaden. Then Jaden turned to Mokuba. "Thanks Uncle Mo. for fixing the power."_

_"No problem Jaden." said Mokuba._

_They all left the building and Jaden met Alexis at the house. Jaden carried Alex up to her room. He tucked her into her bed. Jaden kissed her forehead and then placed her deck on her nightstool. "Good night my little duelist." said Jaden._

_Then at ten o' clock Jaden and Alexis are now in their bed._

_"Alexis, I know people have said this before, but we made beautiful kids." said Jaden._

_"Yep and I'm planning on many more to come. " said Alexis smiling at Jaden._

_Jaden smirk and sealed their lips with a lingering lip lock._

_The End_

_*Reviews are welcomed, but i need helpful or positive reviews. Sorry it took so long for me to update*_


End file.
